Sweet Blasphemy
by Nevermind555
Summary: L. a compulsé les événements survenus à la Wammy's dès la venue de B. pour qui il avait une fascination extraordinaire. A s'approcher trop près, L. a fini par se mettre lui-même en grand danger...
1. Prologue

**Sweet Blasphemy**

_Prologue_

"_Le mystère qui planait entre L. et B._" Another Note - page 96.

L. s'était inventé une écriture. Et elle demeurait indéchiffrable - du moins pour le personnel éducateur. Ainsi, L. se sentait libre de jeter ses émotions sur papier.

L'action lui procurait un bien fou. Il avait l'impression que l'encre lui permettait de se délester de toute la frustration emmagasinée. Il avait également trouvé un moyen sûr pour planquer son journal - sous une lame de parquet du vieux grenier poussiéreux.

Dans ce journal, L. se souvenait du temps où arriva B. à l'institution. C'était un soir pluvieux et sombre. La grille s'ouvrit et il apparut. Son visage était si émacié qu'il faisait penser à un spectre.

Il se laissa guider jusqu'à l'intérieur.

Aussitôt, un petit groupe vint l'inspecter. Il les regarda tour à tour, sans toutefois viser les yeux mais plutôt ce qui flottait sur leurs têtes. Il baissa les yeux sur le plus jeune du lot, Marius.

Un rictus vint fendre ses lèvres, donnant sur des dents particulièrement pointues.

Le sourire, particulièrement malveillant, couplé au regard vairon plutôt insistant, fit grande impression sur l'assemblée qui s'écarta instantanément de B.

B. ne cessait de fixer Marius ; comme si la mort en personne venait de le désigner.

Quelques jours suffirent à une affection pulmonaire pour emporter Marius.


	2. This cheeky bastard

_Chapitre 1 : This cheeky bastard_

"_Il est amusant d'observer B. Sa façon d'évoluer. La peur inexplicable qu'il parvient à jeter sur les autres. Sans doute, le reflet de ses propres angoisses. Enfin, je n'en suis certain qu'à 65 %. Ce garçon possède quelque chose que les autres n'ont pas. Quelque chose qui le ronge, comme un ver, de l'intérieur. Je vais me faire fort de découvrir de quoi il s'agit. Mais cela implique qu'il va falloir que je me rapproche de B. pour gagner sa confiance et pouvoir enquêter..._

_L._"

* * *

B. baigne dans la solitude depuis son arrivée à la Wammy's. Les autres ont peu d'échanges avec lui. On murmure lorsqu'il arpente les couloirs.

Il semble avoir fait son nid sous la paillasse du vaste escalier central, là, tapi dans l'ombre, dans cette obscurité qu'il paraît chérir, il y passe des heures à dresser des poupées de paille.

On le lui a pourtant interdit... mais il continue à braver les lois.

B. semble ne se soumettre à aucune règle.

* * *

En classe, B. est assidu, animé par une soif de connaissances hors du commun.

On l'a vu, plusieurs fois, corriger un enseignement erroné, démontrant sans faillir que c'est lui qui avait raison.

B. jouit de cette étiquette de surdoué - précisément celle qui l'a mené ici, après tout !...

Cependant, on continue à le fuir. Est-ce lié à son hétérochromie ?... Au fait qu'il ne vous regarde jamais dans les yeux mais plutôt sur le haut du crâne ?... Et pourquoi fait-il cela ?...

B. recèle bien des mystères. Et pour un enquêteur né comme L., le défi est trop tentant pour ne pas être relevé !...

* * *

Engager la conversation. Sur quelque chose de fondamentalement banal.

"Tu peines sur l'écriture exponentielle de ce matin ?..."

Le regard vairon se lève sur le visage avenant de L.

"Je peux te l'expliquer, si tel est le cas."

B. pose le stylo sur la table et s'étire. "Inutile."

L. hausse les épaules. "Je dois avouer que ce professeur n'est pas très bon pédagogue."

"Tu devrais t'épargner toute cette mise en scène pour m'aborder, L."

Le grand panda frémit sans le montrer. Démasqué.

"Tu te trompes, B. Je ne fais que..."

"Te fatigue pas, L. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

Une valse hésitation.

"Tu confectionnes toujours tes poupées de paille ?"

"Ouais. C'est un de mes hobbies."

"Les éducateurs ne voient pas ça d'un très bon œil."

"Je me fous des éducateurs, L."

"Je souhaite simplement t'épargner des ennuis."

"Des ennuis ?... J'en ai sur le dos depuis mon arrivée ici. Depuis qu'on veut supprimer nos identités pour nous faire à ta ressemblance, L. T'es au courant, de ça, je suppose ?"

"Certains diront que c'est un honneur."

"Pouahahahaha ! La bonne blague !... C'est juste du lavage de cerveau dans les règles."

"Tu n'as jamais voulu me ressembler, B. ?"

"Nan. Jamais." _Je veux te surpasser, L. Te surpasser et te détruire._

"La probabilité pour y parvenir est de..."

"_The fuck_, L. !"

L'adolescent prodige fixa celui qui refusait d'entrer dans le rang.

"On t'a dénaturé, L. On t'a vidé de tes tripes. C'est assez triste à voir. Alors te ressembler, non merci."

L. est ébranlé. Lui, d'ordinaire adulé, se retrouve en proie au doute.

B. se lève, assez fier de lui au demeurant.

"T'as intérêt à te secouer _fissa_." quittant la salle de cours.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?..." questionna L., penché sous la paillasse.

L'œil de Shinigami envisagea un instant la date flottant sur la tête de L. Visiblement, ce brave L. n'allait pas faire long feu...

B. lui présenta une poupée de paille.

L. s'installa dans sa position fœtale habituelle. "Qui t'a appris à faire ça ?... Et qu'en fais-tu ?... Les piques-tu d'aiguilles en attirant le sort ?... J'ai lu, dans un ouvrage, que c'était l'usage qu'on en fait généralement."

"J'imagine que tu ne crois pas au sort, L."

"Je n'y accorde, en effet, qu'une part marginale dans mes déductions." penchant adorablement la tête sur le côté.

"Tu devrais réviser tes acquis, L."

Le prodige se gratta la tête, l'air embarrassé. "Cela m'est difficile."

"Tu manques de flexibilité."

L. attrapa une poupée du bout des doigts, comme à son ordinaire, la jaugeant sous toutes ses coutures.

"La probabilité pour que le transfert se fasse est quasi-inexistant. Ou alors il s'agit d'auto-suggestion."

"Je ne les façonne pas dans ce but, L. Je leur trouve des vertus esthétiques." reprenant la poupée en main.

L. se gratta à nouveau les cheveux. "Oh, comme une œuvre d'art ?..."

"T'as des questions débiles, L."

"J'essaye simplement de comprendre ton attrait pour..."

"Tu me fatigues, L." délaissant la place pour aller prendre l'air.

* * *

"Gicle de là, B. !"

"Ha ! Tu parles, moucheron ?..."

Mello se mit à battre des poings tandis que B. posa la main sur son crâne pour le tenir hors de portée.

A présent, il tentait de mordre !...

B. l'immobilisa d'une clé de bras, soulevant littéralement l'excité blond du sol. "Tu vas rapidement te calmer, M."

"LÂCHE-MOI !" se débattant de plus belle.

B. libéra Mello qui se retourna pour le dévisager d'un regard haineux.

"Casse toi." lui indiqua B., mouvement de menton à l'appui.

Mello serra les poings puis s'éloigna.

B. fourra les mains dans ses poches, voûtant le dos façon L.

Imiter L. était devenu un telle habitude qu'il ne se rendait même plus compte qu'il était en train de "devenir" L.

Le visage fermé de B. s'éclaircit lorsque A. arriva en contresens.

B. l'attrapa par la hanche pour la pivoter alors que son propre dos heurtait le mur, la ramenant à lui, allant directement fureter dans son cou, mordillant et lapant ; animal.

"Dis que tu me préfères à L." feula-t-il.

La main vint se refermer sur la nuque frêle en l'absence de réponse.

B. la dévisagea de son regard vairon, mettant mal à l'aise. Une date... si courte... flottait sur cette tête.

B. eut l'estomac serré.

"T'es bizarre aujourd'hui, B." annonça A. d'une voix blanche.

"T'es pas habituée ?..." répliqua B.

* * *

B. se glissa dans le lit une place de A.

"T'as envie de te faire engueuler comme la fois dernière ?"

"Je merde Harrys. T'es ma gonzesse, j'ai le droit de pieuter là." affichant clairement ses ambitions.

"Je ne suis pas ta propriété, B."

"Oh, fais pas ta chieuse, A." _Pas avec le peu de temps qui te reste à vivre..._

A. se redressa sur les bras, fixant B.

"Quoi ?"

"Je ne suis pas ta propriété. Je traîne avec toi parce que ça m'arrange."

"Parce que t'es pas assez futée pour te taper **le** modèle." sur un reniflement dédaigneux. "Ou que **le** modèle a sans doute d'autres tendances."

"Ferme-la, B."

* * *

B. a toujours eu un comportement étrange, proche de l'animal - du prédateur pour être précis.

Outre le fait qu'il détalait souvent à quatre pattes à la Wammy's, qu'il passait des heures à observer la clarté de la lune - on s'attendait parfois à le voir dresser la tête pour hurler tel un loup !... - et que sa façon de déguster la confiture à la fraise, main directement dans le bocal, on peut dire que B. tenait vraiment de l'animal. Idem pour la saison des amours ; quand l'heure lui prenait de vouloir copuler, plus rien au monde n'était capable de freiner sa montée d'hormones tandis que s'il n'y avait aucun goût, il était de mise de lui foutre une paix royale sous peine de lourdes représailles.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, L. ? A toujours chercher le contact ?..."

L. pencha la tête sur le côté. "Pourquoi tu es toujours là-dessous, B. ? C'est un coin sombre et triste." évoquant la paillasse.

"J'aime cet endroit. Est-ce si difficile à comprendre ?..."

"D'ordinaire, les gens apprécient plutôt, et ce à 96 %, le..."

"Je ne suis pas ordinaire, L. Pas plus que tu ne l'es. Pas plus que les pensionnaires de la Wammy's le sont." faisant craquer son cou.

"Pas plus que je ne parviens à cerner ce goût qui te fait aller contre les lois."

B. ficha son hétérochromie sur L.

"Paraît que t'as foutu un beau bordel le jour de ton arrivée ici, L."

L. cligna. "J'ai été _agressé _sans raisons valables."

"Comme s'il fallait une raison. Ta tronche leur revenait pas."

"Je ne supporte pas qu'on me touche."

"T'es d'un ennui, L."

"Ce n'est pas vrai. Watari dit que je suis intéressant."

"Tu es son animal domestique, L. Il ne peut pas être objectif."

"C'est faux."

"T'as jamais volé quoi que ce soit, hein, L. ?"

"C'est un délit, B."

B. sortit de dessous la paillasse.

Vache !... Plus le temps avançait, plus l'adolescent devenait charpenté et grand !...

Il dégageait indéniablement une aura inquiétante.

"Tu sais qu'il y a un bocal à friandises dans le buffet haut de la cuisine ? Tu l'as déjà vu, ce bocal, pas vrai, L. ? Je t'ai vu lorgner dessus à plusieurs reprises."

L. fixait B., tête penchée sur le côté, ne saisissant pas vraiment où voulait en venir B.

"Tu vas voler ce bocal, L."

L. cligna plusieurs fois.

"Voler est un délit, B."

"Oh putain, L., tu vas pas commencer ta salope de rengaine !..." grognant.

L. bascule son regard de panda sur B. "C'est... trop pour moi, B."

"C'est un vol de rien du tout, L. Au pire, tu seras puni quelques jours, au mieux on partagera le butin."

"C'est très mal, B."

"Fous-toi ta morale dans le cul, L. Allez, le champ est libre, je guette pour toi. Allez." poussant L. en avant.

L. tremblait de tous ses membres.

"Magne la cadence si tu veux pas te faire choper."

"J'y... arriverai pas..."

"Putain, arrête de te le passer en boucle !... Bouge !..." le poussant davantage.

L. s'avança, pensant que ses genoux allaient se dérober sous lui.

Petit regard en arrière sur B. placé en retrait. Signe encourageant de la main.

L. escalada le meuble pour accéder à la porte du haut qu'il ouvrit et attrapa le grand pot des deux mains.

Hélas, au moment de redescendre, L. glissa et s'étala tout son long sur le sol, boîte se renversant sur lui et éparpillant les friandises aux quatre coins de la pièce.

B. prit la fuite lorsque la responsable de la cuisine fit irruption. "JE TE TIENS ! L. ?!"

"Bonjour, Miss Evans. Je... belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?..."

* * *

"C'est inqualifiable, L."

L. avait un pied ramené sur l'autre, se frottant compulsivement les orteils dans un mouvement de stress.

"Tu disposes pourtant de toutes les friandises désirées !... Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu chapardes ?"

"Je... voulais..." se pinçant la lèvre, incapable de dénoncer B.

"Regagne ta chambre, L. Tu n'en sortiras que lorsque tu auras médité sur tes actes."

* * *

Ça gratte contre le carreau de la fenêtre. L. relève la tête et se hâte d'ouvrir. Il s'agit de B. qui a escaladé le toit.

"Ben tu vois, ça n'a pas été la mort."

"Je... j'ai très mal supporté le regard que m'a porté Watari tout à l'heure... je... ne suis pas comme ça, B."

"Tu t'en tapes de Wat', L. Franchement, t'en as pas marre qu'il te materne ?! T'as plus cinq ans, L."

"Je lui dois tellement, B. Tu ne peux pas comprendre..."

"Oh si, je comprends !... T'es son brave petit singe savant, L. Tu fais marcher son business."

"Je ne pense pas que Watari soit intéressé à ce point, B."

"T'es encore plus naïf que je le pensais, L." se jetant sur le lit, bras croisés derrière sa tête, envisageant L. qui se tenait voûté devant lui. B. eut un rictus mauvais. Levant la jambe, il caressa, de la semelle, l'entrejambe de L.

"B..." fermant les paupières face à la portée du geste.

"Ça te plaît, L. ?..."

L. se positionna de façon à ce que les caresses appuyées lui fassent un maximum d'effet, ne tardant pas se dresser sous le jeans porté ample.

"Putain... tu kiffes, L." de plus en plus amusé.

La bouche nourrie au sucre s'entrouvrit de délice, main venant se saisir de la cheville de B. pour en accentuer les caresses.

Bientôt, des geignements durs quittèrent la bouche tordue de L.

B. baissa la jambe.

L. demeurait là, debout, corps en perdition, envie forte vrillée aux reins.

"T'as envie que je te baise, L. ?..."

"O... oui."

B. se redressa sur le lit, tirant sur sa ceinture pour se déboutonner. "Alors ramène ton cul par ici."

L. fixa la porte capable de s'ouvrir à tout moment. La situation, pourtant, l'électrisait.

"Mais j'ai... envie que tu fasses ça... tendrement, B."

"T'es pire qu'une gonzesse. Ramène ton cul ici, L." s'extirpant du pantalon et du boxer, s'entretenant d'une main.

L. s'installa avec une pudeur presque féminine sur le lit, ramenant ses jambes repliées contre lui.

Il observait le jeu de B. comme s'il s'agissait d'un bonbon, suçotant le bout de son pouce.

"Tu comptes mater ?..." sur un soupir.

B. attrapa la main de L. pour la placer sur son sexe dressé.

"Me dit pas que tu sais pas comment ça marche..."

L. fixa B. - son œil cramoisi crépitait littéralement.

La main de L. entra lentement en action, faisant trembler d'appréciation les cuisses de B.

"Oh putain... L..." levant le menton à la sensation de ce petit con qui le caressait.

La main de L. s'enhardissait, glissant les doigts jusqu'aux testicules qu'il caressait avec tact.

B. ouvrait la bouche d'appréciation. "J'ai toujours su... que t'étais un bon coup, L." accompagnant le contact d'un balancement irrégulier des hanches.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

Hmm... voyez-vous cela... cette petite fouine de Charlie...

"L... que signif... ?..."

"Ça s'voit pas, abruti ?!" grogna B., fortement contrarié d'être ainsi interrompu dans une telle montée de plaisir.

"L., viens ici."

B. se tourna vers L. "Allez, brave toutou, va rejoindre ton maître."

"Silence, B. L. je ne le répèterai pas."

"Je... il n'a rien fait, Monsieur Harrys."

"Je laisserai M. Wammy en juger."

B. exulta un petit rire. "C'est cuit pour moi. Le vieux ne m'a pas à la bonne."

L. retira lentement sa main, en fixant la paume avec incrédulité.

B. se leva pour se rajuster.

"B., c'est inqualifiable. La sanction sera sévère."

"Hmm mmm. J'en doute pas une seule seconde." se tournant vers Harrys. "Vous allez faire quoi ? Me suspendre par les couilles, à la vue de tous ?"

"L. quitte immédiatement cette chambre. Et toi, B., tu y restes enfermé jusqu'à nouvel ordre."

L. se releva, courbé.

"T'as pas entendu l'appel de ton maître, L. ?..." le piqua B., impitoyable.

"L." insista Harrys, sentant parfaitement l'énergie phénoménale circulant entre les deux adolescents.

Il fallait mettre un terme à cette mauvaise semaille immédiatement et ce dès la pousse !...

"B. Tu es attendu dans le bureau de M. Wammy."

B. soupira et se leva, suivant Harrys en s'imaginant l'étrangler.

* * *

La porte se referma derrière B. tandis que Watari trônait en dieu suprême à son bureau, prêt à prononcer la sentence tel le jugement dernier.

"B., ton comportement est inadmissible."

Le sourire de B. s'affina. Il était prêt à la bataille. "Tu t'attends à ce que je m'en excuse, Wat' ?..."

"L'idée ne peut pas venir de L."

"Nan. Mais il n'a pas longuement hésité avant de me foutre la main à la queue."

"Silence, B."

"Tu sais ce que tu fabriques ici, en réalité, Wat' ?..." venant s'installer d'une cuisse le long du tranchant du bureau. "Des bombes à retardement. T'étonnes pas qu'elles t'explosent à la tronche un de ces quatre matins."

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, L. ?" questionna B. lorsqu'il vit L. rôder dans le secteur.

"Je... suis désolé pour..."

"T'es toujours désolé, L. Pour tout. Quoi ? Tu regrettes de m'avoir branlé ?"

"Non, je... regrette que tu en sois puni. Je devrai l'être moi aussi."

"On n'est pas soumis au même régime, L. C'est pas nouveau."

B. se leva de sa couchette. Cette cave était sombre et insalubre. Il s'approcha de L.

"T'as aimé, L. ?"

L. déglutit. "Comme un fou." vint immédiatement en écho.

"C'est bien, L. T'es un brave toutou."

"Ne... m'appelle pas ainsi, B. Ça me fait de la peine."

"J'ai envie de niquer ta bouche, L."

L. fixa B., corps s'éveillant sous le flot de paroles indécentes et crues.

"T'en penses quoi, L. ?..."

"Depuis quand... prends-tu le soin de demander ?..."

B. attrapa le visage de L. en tenaille pour plaquer sa bouche, avide, sur la sienne.

L'intrusion se fit vive, salive à l'appui.

"T'as... cette putain d'odeur de bonbec..." revenant y goûter, affamé.

Les doigts de L. étaient crispés sur le sweat foncé.

L'élan porté au corps de L. était si puissant qu'il en était douloureux, débattant avec sa conscience qui hurlait de fuir loin du monstre !...

Au final, B. léchait les lèvres pleines de L. avec une immense satisfaction.

"Tu vas te branler, L. ?... Ou tu souhaites que je m'en charge ?..."

"Nnnngh..."

"J'ai pas entendu, L."

"Fais... le... B."

"Nan. J'ai mieux pour nous." déboutonnant L. avant de s'occuper de son propre jeans.

Les deux hampes dressées se rejoignirent.

Le contact, précis et intime, fit suffoquer L. et geindre B.

Ce dernier vint enfouir son visage dans le cou de B., l'étreignant des bras, laissant B. à la manoeuvre. Et B. était expert.

B. vint saisir L. par la nuque, de sa main libre, l'autre agissant sur les deux hampes en contact étroit.

L. suffoquait déjà tandis que B. appréciait, plus à l'aise avec son corps et les sensations qu'il pouvait lui procurer.

"Tu kiffes, L. ?..."

"Nnnngh... mmm... B..." accroché où il le pouvait, corps totalement à la dérive, au grand plaisir de B.

"Lâche-toi, L."

Le regard de B. avait tout du carnassier donnant l'ultime chasse à une proie déjà affaiblie.

Le délit lui fouettait les reins.

"Je l'ai toujours su, L."

"Mmmm... haaaaah... B..."

"... que t'étais une belle petite pute."


	3. Like a bad thriller

_Chapitre 2 : Like a bad thriller_

B. a un gros "problème" - en fait, c'est le souci particulier des autres, notamment des éducateurs ; la minorité de A.

A ce propos, Roger invita B. à se rendre jusqu'à son bureau.

B. avait suivi, mains dans les poches, affichant sa nonchalance habituelle teintée d'arrogance - le sourire affichant son assurance, dont il ne se départait pas, notamment.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur L., installé dans le fauteuil de direction, dans sa position fœtale favorite, touillant un café chargé en sucre raffiné.

"Bonjour B. Entre et prends place." sur un ton neutre.

B. posa son épaule contre l'huisserie de la porte, se posant là.

"B." plus sec.

Le regard de B. bascula sur une ombre qui venait de se découper du côté de la pièce, prenant place à côté du bureau.

"Voyez-vous ça... dieu le père et dieu le fils." sans camoufler la note ironique.

Watari adressa un petit signe de la tête à Roger.

Ce dernier poussa littéralement B. à l'intérieur de la pièce avant de refermer la porte.

B. claqua de la langue, agacé par le comportement de ceux qui se voulaient pédagogues.

"Reste debout puisque tu le préfères."

"Ce que je préfèrerai c'est te cracher à la gueule, L. mais je suppose que ça ferait désordre." regard incandescent passant de L. à Watari.

"Sais-tu de quelle sanction est passible le détournement de mineur, B. ?"

B. eut un fin sourire, se mettant à triturer les objets et bibelots à portée de doigts.

"Article 227-25 du Code pénal. Je connais aussi bien que toi la loi, L." (*)

"Tu connais la loi mais tu ne la mets guère en pratique, ce qui est bien regrettable, B. De plus, l'Article que tu viens de citer constitue à lui seul un aveu de ta part, B. puisqu'il traite des relations sexuelles entre majeur et mineur, sans violence, contrainte, menace ni surprise alors que j'évoquais d'autres formes de détournement."

B. grimaça mais ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant.

"T'as terminé ta petite mise en scène, L. ? Ça y est, t'as joué au gentil grand détective ? J'espère au moins que t'as bandé durant la petite séance."

"Ne sois pas insolent, B." aboya Watari. "L. devrait être un exemple pour toi."

Petit rire en face, regard braquant l'homme. "Pour ressembler à tous ces moutons qui se prosternent devant celui qui déclâme posséder la vérité absolue ? Sérieusement ?! Non merci."

"Tu ne respectes rien. Dire que nous placions tant d'espoirs en toi..." secouant la tête.

"Après la réprimande, le discours culpabilisant." long sifflement. "On peut dire que vous utilisez, l'un comme l'autre, des ficelles grossièrement taillées. Dans la vie, il faut être plus subtil. Je dirai même plus... _entreprenant_." lançant un regard particulièrement éloquent à L.

"Et c'est l'ambition que tu as affichée avec A., n'est-ce pas, B. ?"

"Laisse A. en dehors de ça, L." fixant le détective comme s'il l'éviscérait, œil de la Mort rougeoyant de rage.

"Que nous importe tes extrapolations, B. Nous te défendons, à l'avenir, de poser le moindre regard sur elle ni de lui porter le moindre geste."

B. se retourna, faisant face à la salve de Watari. "T'as pas pigé, le vioc : mineure ou non, elle est vachement chaude du cul. Alors j'ai été bien sympa de m'occuper de son cas."

La petite cuillère de L. trembla. "Watari a raison, B. : tu ne respectes rien."

"Hey, je rends service à la communauté, L. !..." avec la mine d'un démon parfaitement conscient de ses actes.

"SILENCE, B." grogna Watari. "Tu n'es décidément qu'une graine de voyou, un dépravé qui n'a plus sa place dans notre établissement."

B. lui tourna copieusement le dos, poursuivant son inspection minutieuse des bibelots environnants.

"Ne me tourne pas le dos lorsque je te parle, B."

"Ça n'empêche pas mes oreilles de fonctionner, hein. Si je m'en vais, qui va s'occuper des chaleurs de A., hein ?"

"Tu es... une véritable pourriture, B. Un fléau. Une gangrène."

"Bah on ampute, en général, quand on en arrive à ce stade, pas vrai, Wat' ?..."

Puis revenant à L. : "Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, L. ? Placer un maton devant chaque porte ? Surveiller nos allées et venues ?" assorti d'un petit rire pervers. "Bordel, regarde-toi, L. !... T'es même pas foutu de te fringuer sans l'aide de Watari !... Il te la tiendrait pas aussi, par hasard, quand tu vas aux chiottes ? C'est lui qui te torche ?"

"Assez, B. ! Soit tu renonces à tes pulsions perverses, soit tu quittes cet endroit." déclara sèchement Watari.

"Et vous pensez, l'un comme l'autre, que ça va remédier à la situation ?" s'approchant du bureau de L., s'y penchant, mains de part et d'autre du plateau, bras tendus. "Elle m'a dans la peau. Ma queue, elle en est accro."

L. ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche devant le flot d'insanités lâché par B, peu habitué à de tels écarts de langage.

Watari attrapa B. par le col du sweat sombre, le plaquant contre le meuble avec fracas. "Tu es une immondice, B."

"J'avais pigé le message, le vieux. Mais dis donc... c'est qu'il te reste encore de la poigne..." admirant la force de l'homme qui, pourtant, ne payait pas de mine.

"Je ne laisserai pas un cinglé mettre à mal ce que j'ai mis des décennies à construire."

"Ah oui... ton petit tour avec les puces savantes... tu te prends vraiment pour dieu le père, hein, Wat' ?... A ton avis, tu vas en produire encore combien, des cinglés dans mon genre ?"

"Je veux que tu signes sur ton honneur un document dans lequel tu t'engages à ne plus mettre la main sur le moindre pensionnaire, B."

B. écarquilla les yeux. "Et ton putain de document, j'le signerai avec quoi, Wat', mon sperme ?"

"Prépare tes affaires et quitte immédiatement cette institution, B. IMMÉDIATEMENT."

Le regard de B. bascula sur L. qui venait de quitter le fauteuil, s'avançant, voûté.

"Hey, j'ai pigé... tu veux prendre ma place dans le pieu de A., hein, L. ?..."

"Tu... divagues, B." le fixant comme s'il était possédé.

"Allez, fais pas ta sainte alors que t'es la pire des putes !... Ouais mais désolé, L., ça le fera pas !... A., c'est ma bite dont elle raffole, enculé !"

Watari finit par renverser B. sur le bureau, l'étalant de tous son long, dans une prise d'art martial.

B. demeura un instant sonné et L. alla se réfugier plus loin.

"Ah mais... tu le prends sur ce ton, le vieux ?!" se redressant, assis sur le bureau, se frottant la nuque avant de la faire craquer, préparant ses poings. "Tu sais, la vieillesse ne jouera pas toujours en ta faveur."

"Quitte immédiatement cet endroit, B." lui indiquant la porte.

"En guise d'ultime faveur : j'peux emmener A. avec moi ?..."

Le poing qui s'abattit sur B. le cloua définitivement sur le plateau du bureau. Watari le récupéra par le col, tel le dernier des déchets humains, le traînant jusqu'à la porte.

Et B. riait, riait. "T'as aucun humour, Wat' !..."

* * *

Watari regagna le bureau dans lequel se tenaient L. et Roger.

"Tu l'as mis dehors ?..."

Watari secoua la tête. "Il est trop dangereux. Il faut le mener en institut spécialisé. Il lui faut des soins. Nous nous occuperons de lancer la procédure judiciaire contre lui le plus rapidement possible."

"Un cerveau si brillant... " soupira Roger.

"Nous aurions pu faire tant de choses s'il avait voulu coopérer... physique aidant. Il aurait très bien pu prendre la place de L. lors d'interventions sur le terrain..." se laissant tomber dans un des fauteuils proches.

"B. a pourtant raison sur un point : il se peut fort que son cas fasse école. Nous devons également nous soucier de l'équilibre mental de A. Si les propos tenus par B. sont avérés, il semble qu'elle ait développé une forme de syndrome de Stockholm."

* * *

A. vint enlacer B. Ce dernier afficha son sourire en coin habituel.

Elle observa avec intérêt et colère le bleu sur le visage contusé de B. "Qui t'as fait ça ?"

"J'ai... trébuché."

A. plissa les yeux. "Me prends pas pour une conne, B."

B. eut un petit rire. "OK. Wat' m'a corrigé pour quelques écarts de langage."

"Il t'a... battu pour ça ?..."

"Ouais, entre autres. T'en mêles pas." la faisant glisser sur ses cuisses, en travers, mordillant le bout de son nez.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont comme problème avec toi ?"

"Oh, peut-être qu'ils ont la trouille que l'élève dépasse un jour le maître."

* * *

B. notait bien que L. ne quittait plus guère la Wammy's et traitait ses affaires depuis le Royaume Uni. A dire vrai, L. souhaitait conserver un regard sur B.

Ce que le détective ne s'avouait pas était que la jalousie à l'égard de la relation que B. continuait à entretenir avec A. le rongeait comme un ver.

Les voir ensemble suffisait à coller la nausée à L.

Bon sang !... B. lui ressemblait tant... pourquoi ne répondait-il pas au schéma général qui consistait à l'aduler ?... Pourquoi cet animal échappait à tout contrôle ?...

L. finit par s'en rendre malade, plongeant dans une fièvre soudaine et dévorante.

* * *

"Nous n'avons plus guère le choix... il faut que B. prenne le relais dans cette affaire."

"Je ne le lâcherai pas d'une semelle." déclara Watari. "Il jouera le rôle assigné."

* * *

L'affaire Kira. Un fou capable de tuer à distance par on ignorait quel moyen.

Et un L. totalement incapable d'agir à ce moment car cloué au lit.

"B. Nous acceptons de passer l'éponge sur tes actes à condition que tu acceptes de jouer le rôle de L. dans une affaire."

Sifflement en face. "De la haute voltige !..." affichant un cynisme tout aussi désordonné.

"Acceptes-tu de nous aider dans un sans faute, B. ?"

B. fit la courbette. "Vos désirs sont désordre, Messieurs." (**)

* * *

Grâce à un système de probabilités rodées, B. parvint à localiser le criminel au Japon.

A ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris, B. était très fort. Japon. Sûr. Kanto. Certain.

C'est ainsi que le criminel fut mis au défi par B. grimé en L. "Car je suis... la justice !..."

B. était plutôt bon élève jusqu'à présent. Mais hors de question de présenter B. à qui que ce soit. Aussi, lorsqu'il n'y eut plus d'autres choix que de faire avancer L. sur le terrain, "Backup" fut remercié.

Cette intervention signa l'évasion de B. des griffes de l'institution. Il fila dans la nature, adoptant divers pseudonymes. Cependant, L. était parvenu, par un réseau toujours très bien ficelé, à conserver la trace de B.

* * *

Alors qu'il regagnait l'appartement miteux dans lequel il logeait, B. fut intercepté par son gardien. "Paquet pour vous."

Un portable. Qui émit immédiatement une fois déballé.

"L. Quelle surprise !... Tu me suis ?..." amusé.

"Garde ton cynisme, B."

"Tu es une véritable sangsue, L."

"..."

"Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"Garder contact."

"Tu t'emmerdes à ce point dans ta putain d'affaire Kira, L. ? Réjouis-toi... enfin un criminel à la hauteur !..."

"Tu me connais mieux que personne, B."

Un éclat de rire monumental. "Tout ça parce qu'on a eu les queues en contact ? Te fous pas de moi, L. Et garde le romantisme pourri au fond de ta poche, fils de pute."

"B..."

"Quoi ?"

"Je..."

"Putain, tu fais chier, L. Déjà pour un vol de bonbons tu m'as fait tout un plat !..."

"J'ai... rien oublié, B."

B. se laissa tomber sur le canapé vieilli. "Quoi ? Tu la voudrais, cette putain de vie de fugitif, L. ?"

"Je ne... veux pas te perdre, B."

"Tu forces pas un peu le côté dramatique, L. ?"

"Je veux te voir une dernière fois avant de me rendre au Japon. S'il te plaît, B."

* * *

B. monta sur le tabouret, s'accoudant au bar, commandant la même chose.

"J'pensais pas que t'aurais ce culot, L."

L. haussa son regard sur le profil plutôt joli de B.

"J'm'attendais à voir Wat' t'accompagner par la main."

"Arrête." doigts tremblants sur le verre de la consommation.

"J'exagère pas."

"Je vais mourir, B."

B. renifla. "Pas si tu la joues finement, L."

"Je sais que je vais y laisser la vie. La probabilité avoisine les 99 %."

B. roula des yeux.

En effet, la date au-dessus de la tête de ce cher Lawliet approchait franchement de l'échéance. Cet animal avait donc raison...

"Qu'est-ce que t'es venu chercher ici, L. ? Hein ? Du réconfort ?"

"Peut-être. Un contact."

"Genre une nuit romantique avant de t'envoler vers le Japon ? Avec celui dont tu as fait de la vie un enfer ?..."

"Je suis... désolé, B. Tu me la refuserais, cette nuit ?..."

"..."

"J'ai toujours su que tu étais quelqu'un de spécial, B. Tu as beaucoup en commun avec le criminel que je traque actuellement."

"Va te faire." trempant ses lèvres dans la mousse de la bière.

"Je ne pourrai sans doute jamais deviner ton secret mais il est clair qu'il t'étouffe."

"Oh bordel, garde tes déductions merdeuses pour toi, L. !..."

L. pivota sur le tabouret. "Une nuit, B. Une seule." main rejoignant la sienne en toute discrétion.

* * *

B.

Puis L.

Au tour de M. et N. d'entrer en piste.

Et que Kira soit mis à mort !...

* * *

Roger avait déjà noté un petit attroupement autour d'une lame de parquet soulevée. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien susciter tant de curiosité de la part des élèves ?... Il s'approcha et la nuée se dispersa, ce qui renforça ses soupçons. Discrètement, alors que les élèves étaient au réfectoire, il souleva totalement la lame et y découvrir une boîte de fer blanc usée. Il l'extirpa et découvrit là des bonbons volés, périmés pour la plupart, quelques bricoles et un petit carnet.

La première page était garnie par un "L" en lettre gothique.

Nul doute que ce carnet ait appartenu à la légende de l'établissement.

Les notes, toutes laissées de la main même de L., constituaient un véritable trésor que Roger prit un immense plaisir à lire jusqu'à... ces phrases percutantes, de plus en plus nombreuses à mesure que les pages avançaient : "B. me fascine complètement. J'aimerai lui ressembler mais j'en suis à des années lumières." "Aujourd'hui B. a volé une grosse quantité de bonbons dans la cuisine et nous avons partagé le butin." "Je crois que je viens de réaliser combien j'aime B. Dire que tout le monde me croit incapable de sentiments !... B. est comme une drogue dure. B. est toute ma vie." "B. quittera un jour la Wammy's, il s'en ira loin de moi. Je ne renoncerai pas à B. Je suivrai chacun de ses faits et gestes."

Roger referma le carnet, livide. "B... quel genre de démon es-tu donc pour être parvenu ainsi biaiser le regard de L. ?..."

Roger décida finalement de brûler le maudit carnet contenant les confessions écrites de L.

Il fallait préserver la légende et surtout ne pas laisser se souiller sa mémoire et son exemple !... L. devait continuer à être ce dieu des neurones, asexué, nourri au sucre ; la quintessence de la Wammy's.

FIN.

* * *

(*) Je me suis basée sur la loi française pour la cohérence.

(**) Avez-vous déjà noté que le L. qui apparaît dans les premiers volumes de DN ne ressemble guère à l'image qui suit lorsqu'il est présenté à la police japonaise ?...


End file.
